Grim Reapers Angel
by XX-Black-Out-XX
Summary: Power is a curse, but is love strong enough to heal the scars that come with it?
1. Chapter 1

Screaming filled the house. A hand emerged from a grey thin duvet frantically searching for the clock on the bedside table. Dark sunken eyes read 1 o'clock shown only by the moonlight rays escaping through the curtains.

"Bloody Horace! Gonna wake the god damn dead." Enoch growled as he buried his head underneath his pillow.

As on cue a stampede of concerned footsteps filled the hall rushing to comfort their friend. The commotion caused some of the mason jars on the shelves to rattle releasing dust filling the room. _Sighing_. Knowing he would not hear the end of this from the bird if he did not show face, Enoch got up. Still in his bed attire consisting of dark flannel stripped bottoms and a lose white t-shirt, his dark hair disheveled and bare foot opened the door and reluctantly made his way to Horace's bedroom while muttering ' _If this was not important he would surly give him something to scream about'._

Being one of the tallest at 5'11 had it's perks, Enoch peered into Horace's room to find him being cradled by the bird looking somewhat panic stricken. Olive and Claire were being comforted by Bronwyn kneeling down and holding them as she wiped a tear from Claire's face whilst reassuring them Horace is ok and was just scared by his dream. Hugh and Fiona _silent as always_ standing pressed close together shared a concerned look as Hugh's bee's dozily hovered around him clearly tired as well. Noting that the doorway had become slightly crowded Enoch nudged Millard forward, only noticing him due to his dressing gown, unfortunately one of Millard's slippers fell off obviously due to him rushing to attend to his friend. This caused Millard to fall and knock Emma who was in-front of the children she spun around and gave Enoch a fiery glare as her hands slowly started steaming from annoyance.

"Enoch!" Taking a deep breath lowering her tone "Will you for once care about someone else and not be so self centred?" Calming herself Emma helped Millard to his feet.

"I didn't see him" shrugging his shoulders _'Why he's even bothered to put clothes on is beyond me, the nosey bugger is always stark naked sneaking around.'_ Enoch thought as he rolled his eyes.

Miss Peregrine clearly had enough of her young wards antic behaviour as she finished whispering soothing words into Horace's ear, she turned her gaze towards the entrance to the room "That is quite enough children, you are to all go to bed at once, the hour is late and poor Horace needs his rest."

As the children apologised to Miss Peregrine, they wished Horace a good night. Enoch crossed his arms, gazed darkened as he realised they might not even find out what the dream was about that woke them. Heads hung towards the floor, the older children silently gossiping about what Horace's dream was about. Bronwyn picked both little ones up with ease both Olive and Claire rested their heads on her shoulders.

"Good night Enoch" Olive and Claire said as they rubbed their tiered eyes.

Enoch respond by nodding his head. Watching the girls walk down the corridor, fed up Enoch pushed himself from the frame only to be stopped by Miss Peregrines hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not apologising, I only nudged him not my fault the boy-" Cut off his attitude and stance quickly changed from annoyed to concerned lifting his gaze to meet his guardian.

"I must talk to you Mr O'Connor…privately" Her eyes deadly serious the panic that filled them before had slightly subsided.

 _That was a few months before Jacob entered our loop and made a cock-up of my life leaving me question everything I knew, pushing me to my limit._


	2. Chapter 2

Enoch sat hunched over his wooden table in the basement surround by shelfs of organ filled mason jars along with an array of clay and mis-matching doll parts to whom he acquired from Olive, she always found it amazing when he brought her collection to life to indulge in her and Claire's tea parties when Bronwyn was doing chores and Miss Peregrine insisting he babysit.

 _'_ _No doubt testing my endurance for socialising_.' He scoffed at this thought, his dark brown eyes fixed on his creations when all of a sudden the main light source from the window just above the ground outside was blocked by figures. Enoch s _ighed_ in frustration and rubbed his fingers in a circular motion on his temples, sleep had not been easy in the resent months only making the dark circles around his eyes more prominent and his patience thin, giving him a more meaning atmosphere thinking he could use this to his advantage before pushing himself from the desk only to be rewarded with his spine cracking from the early morning hours spent hunched over ' _perfect…'_ he marched towards the narrow window.

"Those idiots should know better not to block my light when I'm working, there better be a good rea-" cut off mid rant Enoch caught a glimpse of Emma and Millard's lower bodies with a new set of muddy feet quickly being ushered inside. _'Who in birds name have they got there?'_ Enoch's annoyance was quickly subsided by curiosity. Quickly he grabbed 3 small and completed homunculi, making his way up the creaky wooden steps he pressed on each of his figurines chest. Motionless figures slowly started to move their clay joints, being placed on top of the stairs Enoch instructed they where to keep and eye out for the mysterious visitor and inform him with a quick salute his undercover informants where off. Pressed up his back against the stone wall Enoch felt his chest tighten, his heart racing ' _Could this be…'_ Closing his eyes he pushing his thought to the back of his mind and allowed his senses to immerse him and channel his homunculi.

- _Front Hallway -_ Emma is pressed up against Miss Peregrine's office door giving Bronwyn a look of annoyance while rolling her eyes as if she had told eavesdropping is going to get her in trouble. Bronwyn mumbles something about finding her little doll and magpie whilst Millard is heading towards the library looking through that stupid black book of his, muttering about a interesting turn of events.

 _\- Garden -_ Fiona and Hugh are whispering amongst the flowerbeds as Fiona creates a small daisy tower only to be admired by Hugh's beloved bees, Olive and Claire are sitting playing with their dolls hoping Miss Peregrine will make Enoch play with them again and Horace is sat under a tree with a book in the shade on a picnic blanket _'no doubt to avoid grass staines'_

 _\- Kitchen - No one. Empty. Just the rustic large room with oak surfaces coved with containers for tea and coffee, cooking books the cream cupboards filled with various food and stoves with pots and pans hanging from hooks on the tiled wall._

Suddenly Enoch's concentration was disrupted by a loud grumble, opening his eyes he realised it was him, he'd completely missed breakfast this morning.

"Well since its clear, may as well get myself a slice of bread and butter. Bird can't stop me if she's occupied" talking to himself as moved towards to kitchen, luckily the basement was close enough to avoid both the entrances to the front hallway and garden if he was lucky he could make it there and back without being seen. He must have been longer than he thought lingering in the kitchen as he heard Miss Peregrine coming out of her office, quickly checking via his homunculi he was right and just saw Emma running up the stairs no doubt to her room. ' _Great._ ' With the slice of buttered bread hanging from his mouth Enoch slowly backed out of the kitchen just in time to see Miss Peregrine walk past the window making one of her gestures towards what he could make out as a back of a boys head.

"11 o'clock and already this day has been full of surprises" piped Millard waving his book excitedly. Startled Enoch almost chocked on the bread causing a fit of coughs to emerge.

"You little creep, what have a told you about walking around here stark naked?!" voice raised and clearly aggravated Enoch's eye darted to locate the invisible boy.

"Geez sorry Enoch, just thought you might like to hear the exciting news" Millard's voice was happy laced with energy no doubt from the change of repetition from the protection of the daily loop.

"Put a sock in it will you Millard. I couldn't be more bothered with your gossip, now get lost I'm going back downstairs" Enoch snapped hoping it was enough to intimidate the poor boy, his accent thickening due to annoyance, truth be told he was deadly curious as to who the new visitor was but he really didn't want to be catch in the crowd of ohs and ahs. It worked though as he heard Millard gulp and scurried towards the garden where the rest of the peculiar family where located. Taking a bite a his bread Enoch felt a little tug at his slightly oversized knitted brown jumper. It was two of his creations, a slight smile shown through his tired eyes, Enoch picked them up wondering where the third had wondered off to while pressing his fingers to their chests to which both clay figures stiffened and remained motionless. "Good job men." Placing them in his pocket Enoch made his way down to the basement, bread still hanging from his mouth.

30 minutes past and the golden silence that eased his headache was disrupted by the creaking of the wooden stairs.

Enoch's quickly open his eyes, first thing that he saw hopping down the stairs was his renegade figure motioning for someone to follow.

'Shit…' His curiosity must have been stronger than he thought and that's when he heard the american's voice.

"What's so special about the basement little guy?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh hi, are you the something special in the basement?" The boy nervously laughed whilst cautiously walking past the shelfs of organ filled jars, his eyes inspecting the contents as he got closer to Enoch.

Enoch was intrigued to find who the american accent belonged to but due to his inner turmoil that his own creation had betrayed him, fueled by his emotions ' _I said report back, not bring him back…piece of shi-'_. This thought was cut short by a pale hand placing his little renegade on the table.

"I'm guessing this little guy is yours?" The voice sounded uncertain.

"Not like it brought you hear for another reason, stupid piece of junk" Enoch scoffed as he got up and reached for his homunculi quickly noticing his and the americans bodies where only separated by the small table, he had no idea the boy was so close, thats when he finally directed his gaze to the voice.

Enoch's eyes widened, mouth slightly open, it was like a flash from the past, _'Abe? No, there are differences'_ The boy was taller maybe 6ft, leaner and pale with a array of freckles across his features. His hair was dark brown almost black and slightly styled. Handsome but what captivated Enoch the most was the americans large baby blues, he felt he was being pulled in by some peculiar force.

"I think he's quite captivating. Hi my names Jacob, Jacob Portman. I'm eighteen" He said with a lopsided smile, blue meeting brown as he reached out to fill the small gap with an extended hand.

"Captivating indeed." Enoch's felt his chest tighten again. Closing the gap between them walking around the table, he was feeling something he thought he lost years ago, excitement. He firmly gripped Jacob's hand and noticed how warm it was compared to his deathly temperature. "O'Connor, Enoch O'Connor. I'm seventeen give or take" His deep brown eyes shinning, intensely framed by his dark circles.

"Enoch…can I ask you something?" Jacob said while letting go of of his hand, feeling a shiver run through his body when he did.

 _'Anything, my bird his voice is like silk'_ Enoch found himself quickly thinking. "Why not, its not as if you weren't all ready going to" sarcastically eyes slightly rolling as he brushed past Jacob, heading towards one of the organ covered shelfs. Needing the space to collect his thoughts.

No such luck it seemed. Jacob pressed close against his back hand resting on his shoulder leaning towards him, Enoch reached into his pocket and pulled out his little renegade that caused this situation.

"Why are you down here on your own, everyones outside? Don't you like them?" He was truly curious, everyone seemed nice even Emma and she tied him up but after she cooled down she was pleasant enough. "I mean, if that little guy didn't get my attention and bring me to you I wouldn't have even known you existed." Jacob explained as he pointed to the figure in Enoch's hand.

Placing the figurine on the shelf next to a little tin biscuit box, Enoch opened it to reveal a collection of tiny hearts. Raising his eyebrow intrigued to see Jacobs reaction, it was a mixture of disgust and curiosity…interesting. Sighing Enoch turned his head to answer Jacob and found him lingering inches from his face.

"First things first, Portman. Personal space, do you know it?" Enoch questioned sounding sarcastic as his accent thickened and his face remained stotic all the while his eyes falling to the boys soft lips. "I'm down here because its quite and I prefer my own company, it's safer that way…" Trailing of he turned his attention to the tin in his hands and placed on the lower shelf, lid off, hearts exposed and reached for the figurine. "As for your second question, I like them enough to tolerate them in doses, but i guess their better than what I've known." Looking down at his figurine his traced the outline of its chest with his fingers then remembered what Jacob said moments ago about the possibility of not even meeting, he didn't like that thought, no not at all. All of a sudden thats when he felt it in the depths of his soul, the feeling he thought he suppressed decades ago.

The figurine in Enoch's hand was squirming desperately, its chest being crushed be the force being applied.

"Enoch. Stop please, you're hurting him!" cried Jacob eyes wide practically and hands trying to tear Enoch's grip from the practically limp body. Deadly calm, Enoch realised his grip, his voice suddenly cold and void of emotion "Whoops" as he pulled a tiny heart from the clay and placed it back into the tin box shutting the lid. Before he knew it he was being slammed against the wall, the slight sting bringing him back to his senses. Jacob was right in front of his face, hands firmly pressing into his shoulders.

"What in god's name, where you thinking Enoch?!" raising his voice, what Jacob had witness was cruel and terrifying mainly due to the change in Enoch's personality and so quickly. Then Enoch's focus was back on him and slightly doe eyed "What just happened to you?" as concern softened his voice he loosened his grip on Enoch, hoping he hadn't hurt him.

"It's ok, it's fine. Just lost my train of thought for a moment nothing for anyone to worry about." Raising a weary hand trough his messy locks, Enoch realised he needed to calm himself ' _Control O'Connor, remember your in control.'_

"Oh, right…" Slightly backing off Jacob felt embarrassed that he may have over reacted a tad scratching the back of his head a slight blush spreading across his face, then curiosity got the better of him picking up a jar with what he assumed was a sheeps heart "So is that you're peculiarity making clay figures and destroying them?"

"Ha, I wish. No, not quite Jake. I can do a lot more than that" Now it was Jacobs turn to pull a doe eyed look, as he saw Enoch approach him confidently and took the jar from him "Good choice" as he pulled the heart out and held it in his hand. "I have a rare peculiarity in the field of Necromancy, youngest yet in fact." He was proud of the fact, it was also a bonus that Jacob had stayed this long and hadn't run away screaming even after his slip. "Watch this" as Enoch opened his palm to let the heart rest, his gaze focused and eyes glowed ever so slightly making his deep chocolate browns appear as if a golden caramel had replaced them.

Tensing his hand the heart lifted and hovered as it started to move while what little blood left inside made its way out and formed a delicate spiral incasing the heart. Jacob was in awe, Enoch looked positively sinful in this form

"Enoch, this is, I mean to say that your amazing" Leaning closer to get a better view. Enoch smirked he was in his element and his audience seemed eager for a show.

"Compliments won't get you far Portman. Now are you ready for some real fun?" Enoch's posture had changed completely from nonchalant to an air of poise. Jacob wanted to see more, if he didn't know better he would have thought Enoch's peculiarity was specifically to enchant him and him alone but he knew this was not the case and bit his lip he nodded to Enoch's question.

' _Remember O'Connor control'_ he needed to remind himself to be carful, he hadn't awoken this part of himself in years. "This will be our little secret Portman" He said while taking a deep breath Enoch closed his eyes and foucused on Jacobs heartbeat as he levitated the heart higher allowing his hand to be free letting his fingers form a circular motion spinning the heart while his other hand reached out for Jacobs chest "Jake, I'm going to need you to relax. Think you can manage that?" Enoch asked mockingly, eyes still closed knowing full well the position he had put Jacob in.

"I'll try" Jacob took a deep breath and took this moment to really take in the young necromancers features. His hair was dark brown with messy locks that framed his face, he had slightly broader shoulders than Jacob but was a lean build like himself, he was mesmerising, in the time spent together Jacob quickly found out his favourite feature about Enoch was his eyes right down to his dark circles that framed his large intense brown eyes. Feeling Jacobs heart beat steady Enoch channeled the energy and closed his hand forcefully that manipulated the heart to implode.

"This my hurt a little, so keep breathing" Enoch chuckled at his own joke, as he opened his eyes he felt Jacobs heat skip a beat. Jacob was speechless as Enoch's eyes had turned pure black, this boy was full of surprises and before he realised he felt his body aching. The feeling was uncomfortable but bearable.

"Breath, Portman, just a few more seconds" pressing both of his hands on Jacob's chest he could feel the surge ruing through his body letting him know he'd made a connection to Jacob. "Done" feeling a bit drained but impressed with himself Enoch removed his hands making sure his finger tips where the last to be removed to ensured the blood connection had been made. "Still alive Portman?" Enoch asked Jacob.

"Sorry to disappoint you O'Connor, but I'm not quite under your spell yet" Jacob lightly chucked rubbing his chest meeting Enoch's black eyes. ' _On second thoughts'_ Jacob thought to himself. "So what did you do to me?"

Enoch had forgot this feeling, controlling someone's every movement completely, it was empowering. Enoch smiled darkly and raised his hand and moved his thumb and little finger in return this caused Jacobs arms to rise to instantly mimicking his finger movements. "Anything I want." Enoch could feel Jacob's heartbeat quicken again not of fear but of excitement as he directed Jacob to the wall. ' _Jake what in birds name have you done to me? I need to kept my emotions in check otherwise…'_

As soon as Jacob's back hit the wall, his lips let out a low moan. Enoch was in front of Jacob in seconds, pressing his body against the other. He knew he only had a few minutes left before he would be exhausted and his control gone.

"Do you still trust me?" Enoch's voice was low and seductive and directed right into Jacobs ear, his hot breath spending a shiver of pleasure through the boy as he cupped Jacobs chin.

"Completely" Jacobs voices trusting but it was those lust filled baby blues that sent him over the edge. Enoch's heart was ponding, head spinning. ' _You're going to get me into so much trouble'_ He should have know better, kept control but never had he felt this connection, he wanted Jake, needed him. Throwing caution to the wind he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips onto soft parted ones. He'd never felt more alive, even though his body screamed for him to drop right there and then as his incarnation was now over. Knowing it was time he slowly and reluctantly pulled back but was surprised to feel Jacobs arms wrap around his neck, hands grabbing his thick locks pulling him in to deepen this kiss. It was now Enoch's turn to let a moan of pure please escape his lips when Jacob licked his bottom lip asking permission to get a better taste of the necromancer that had cast this spell on him, Enoch was powerless to resit as he obliged to the boys wishes all the while allowing himself to rest his hands on Jakes hips, thats when he felt a surge of electricity and energy race through his whole body.

"Mr O'Connor is Mr Portman down here with you?" Miss Peregrines asked as she stated to make her way down the creaky basement stairs with caution due to her limp "If so I hope you are treating him with respect Mr O'Connor."

Both boys stopped, eyes wide, faces flushed and breathing heavy. Enoch thankful for the shelves to block the view of them from Miss Peregrine quickly stumbled backwards grabbing a few jars and placing them in Jacobs arms as the footsteps grew loader bringing him out of his daze. Just in time too, as Miss Peregrine was next to them glancing down at her pocket watch as she spoke. "Hmm…you seem to be very much alive Mr Portman, despite my wards worries."

Jacob met her with a smile "I'm alive, Enoch was just showing me his heart collection" as he tilted his head to the jars in his arms. Turning his gaze towards Enoch he looked worn and irritable he spoke to Miss Peregrine.

"Those cynical idiots, they now full well I can only control the dead temporarily, can't do a thing with the living" his voice laced with exasperation. Miss Peregrine snapped her watch shut, holding her gaze to Enoch's eyes as if she was searching for something.

"Very well, Mr Portman, lunch will be ready within the hour I suggest you and Mr. O'Connor socialise with the others to prove your safe being until then." Her voice was insistent as she placed back the jars in Jacobs arms. "Chop, Chop now children" as she ushered both boys towards the stairway. Before she headed up she noticed an empty mason jar taking it from the shelf her eyes went wide.


	4. Chapter 4

The air was fresh and crisp greeting both boys as they stepped from the pallor doors into the garden. Enoch's mind was racing. _'What the hell just happened down there O'Connor? '_

The quick walk from the basement to the garden was silent until felt a hand grab his wrist lightly, stopping him in tracks.

"Enoch back there, what I mean to say is-" Jacobs voice was quiet, his face showing a mix display of guilt and confusion as if he was trying to collect his thoughts.

"Jake, don't." Enoch's voice was low as he snapped lightly and pulled his hand away "Its better if you just forget what happened, it was wrong. I'm sorry" Enoch grumbled avoiding those baby blues as he thrust his hands in his pockets and headed down the stone steps.

Thats when he saw Millard or more so his clothes running towards Jacob followed by Emma.

"Jacob you're alive!" Millard stated

 _'_ _Of course he is you dimwits.'_ Enoch bitterly thought all the while telling himself not to look back and just keep walking.

"Everyone thought Enoch took your heart." Emma smiled as she held his arm to lead him to the others "Not to worry though Jake, he's just grumpy and self-centred."

Their voices got faint as Enoch made his way towards the large oak tree he saw Horace sitting under earlier this morning. Horace was still reading his book, he sat down letting out a faint sigh running his hands through his locks.

"I see you've finally decided to join- Oh great heavens Enoch, please tell me you did not greet our guest in that sack of potatoes you call a jumper?!" Horace questioned as he snapped his book shut.

"Hello to you too Horace." Enoch said voice and face expressionless "What's wrong with my jumper, its fine." Enoch asked raising an eyebrow as he examined his outfit.

"It's beastly." Horace declared as he took his monocle and wiped it with his handkerchief "It's too late to do anything about it now I suppose."

Rolling his eyes Enoch slouched folding his arms allowing himself to get comfy, gaze drifting towards the flower beds where everyone had gathered. They were sat in a semi-circle: Hugh and Fiona had constructed what seemed to be a little flower stage for Hugh's bees to show off their skills. Bronwyn was sitting with Olive on her lap braiding her long brown hair as Olive placed little daisies in Claire's making sure to avoid the little girls back mouth. Millard was waving his arms _'No doubt commentating the show, chatterbox._ ' then there was Emma, laughing placing her hand on Jacobs arm as she leaned closer to him. _'Maybe it's better this way…'_ Enoch had to pull his gaze away. "I'm not in the mood to banter with you Horace." directing his attention to the younger boy.

"Very well old boy." Horace followed Enoch's gaze and smiled slightly as he got up patting down his suit and grabbing his top hat. "I would strongly advise to mingle, unless you want to create a bad impression for yourself".

"Its to late for that" Enoch stated more so to himself, pressing his fingers to his mouth as he watched Horace walk towards the group and tip his hat in a gentlemanly manner before he could register what was happing he was being woken up by that blasted ting-tinging sound to announce lunch was prepared.

If Enoch had thought the sleepless months had been draining on his body he was wrong, this day had won by a landslide. Pushing himself up using the tree he wobbled slightly as he made his way to join the crowd of children laughing all be it to loudly for Enoch's irritable state. He was well and truly spent, hoping his body would allow him a second wind his dark and sunken eyes locked onto what was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. _Jacob_. Enoch's heart started to race as the space closed between them, the effects this boy was having on his emotions was down right draining and wrong.

"Jacob, are you coming in or not? Everyones waiting for you." Emma asked cheerfully as she motioned for Jacob. "You too Enoch, hurry up." Her voice slightly changed to display a somewhat peevish tone.

Miss Peregrine had gone the extra mile today with lunch. The large cloth table was filled with a wide selection of different flavoured sandwiches and cakes complemented with a large tea pot 'No doubt for Jacob', Enoch thought as he walked into the dinning room he was greeted with the usual seating arrangement: The bird at the head , Bronwyn buckling Olive into her chair making sure she was comfortable, Claire across shifting so she could swing her legs. Millard talking to Hugh about his daily Cairnholm documentation as he placed his book into his jacket pocket. Fiona across from Hugh sitting quietly gazing at the display of food in front of her. Horace was tucking a napkin into his shirt and lap to avoid crumbs falling onto his beloved suit. Emma opposite Horace smiling from ear to ear as if a spark had been relit. Enoch took his usual seat next to Horace at the end of the table, pausing as he furrowed his brow instantly regretting how stupid he had been not to realise sooner, he would have to sit directly opposite the person who had created this array of foreign emotions within him.

"Oh this is just great." Enoch scoffed as he grabbed a sandwich slouching down into his chair trying desperately to look anywhere but in front of him.

"Enoch's right. It all looks so yummy" Olive said leaning over, reaching for a slice of cake just out of her reach "Thank you Miss Peregrine"

"Not at all my dear Miss Elephanta, it is my absolute pleasure." said Miss Peregrine as she winked, handing her a piece of cake earning a giggle from the smaller girl. "Now Jacob, how are you enjoying your time with us?" turning her attention to Jacob.

Jacob answered while reaching for a sandwich taking a sly glance a Enoch as he did "It's amazing, truly. You all are." It seemed as if his mind still had to process the events that had happened in such a short time.

 _This caught Enoch's attention, letting himself glance up with his dark chocolate eyes, maybe he hadn't made a bad impression after all but as soon as he thought that 'He's being kind you idiot, don't think to much into it.'_ crossed his mind.

"Really Jake, you mean it?" Claire said joyfully the first to take the compliment. As the other children joined in soon after.

"Its nice you think so highly of us Jake" Miss Peregrine said as she looked at her watch.

Millard was the one to ask what everyone was thinking as he grabbed a cake and took a bite. "Will you be staying with us indefinitely?"

Hugh quickly added "Im sure that Emma is burning to know" a mischievous smile gracing his lips as he placed honey on a plain slice of bread.

Jacob had again been caught of guard seeing all eyes where on him. "I-Uh I would but you see-".

This was taking to slow, feeling his chest be torn from both sides of rationality; one part of him wanted Jacob and those soul searching eyes to go and never come back for his own sanity but another part of Enoch, the unfortunate stronger and unstable part was screaming, no practically begging for Jacob to stay.

"Spit it out Portman we haven't got all day" Enoch quickly got up and leaned forward glaring directly at Jacob, he was clearly irritable, startling poor Horace next to him making him choke on his tea.

 _cough, cough_ "I do believe that is a overstatement there old boy." _cough, cough_ Horace stated as he collected himself "With the help of the loop we can wait as long as Jacob needs" Horace continued.

Enoch's kept his gaze locked to Jacob as he slumped back down, slightly impressed by the fact that Jacob had not cowered under his intimidating action ' _Looks like Portman's got some nerves_ '. Noticing Jacobs startled expression quickly change to confusion as he raised his eyebrow Enoch knew he was not going to get a answer anytime soon as he had somehow managed to change the topic of conversation.

"Loop? What's that." Jacob asked truly intrigued directing this question to Miss Peregrine.

"As a Ymbryne and headmistress it is my duty to care for peculiars and hide them from the dangers of the world by creating a safe haven called a Loop that only peculiars can access, ours is September 3rd 1940." she stated proudly sipping on her tea.

Enoch knew where this was heading and he did not care for it one bit; How everyone got here.

"Miss Peregrine found Me and my brother Victor in Swansea and invited us to stay with her." Bronwyn stated, she looked slightly upset but quickly smiled as she turned to face Olive and wipe cream from her nose.

"I was saved by Miss Peregrine after a few bumps of misfortune in my young life, I have been hear ever since." Emma said as she gave a thanking smile towards her headmistress.

Enoch listened to the others tell Jacob their stories of how they got to be in the birds care. Rolling his eyes, he couldn't take anymore of the Miss Peregrines saviour stories. "Don't worry your pretty little face Portman, as you can see we all lived happily ever after." His voice sarcastic as he leaned back into his chair and raised his arms to gesture their surroundings staring straight at Jacob with his dark eyes. Noting how Jacob never took his gaze away.

"Enoch don't be so rude" Emma leaned over the table raising her voice towards Enoch "Jacob doesn't know how we got here and Miss Peregrine is the reason we are still here today." Closing her eyes she sat backdown and mumbled a apology to Jacob.

"Go on Enoch tell Jacob about how you got here, maybe you'll finally tell us about you're first loop and how you got there too" Millard said his voice full of interest.

Enoch could see the other children turn their attention to him as they lent forward, he knew that others had always been interested about his first loop and how he got into Miss Peregrines care but all he ever told them was he came from a family of undertakers who were always baffled and terrified to see that their _'clients'_ had moved from their positions in the middle of the night to be found scattered across the funeral home the next day.

Enoch was getting more and more irate by the second, he slammed the table hard, earning a startled jump from everyone even the plates shook from the vibrations, quickly turing his attention to Millard his eyes narrowed, his voice was bitter and cold "I have a better idea, why doesn't everyone shove their prying noses where the sun don't shine!" with that Enoch stalked out of the dining room, heading to his room.

As he climbed the stairs he heard the bird calm the children while telling Jacob it would be best for Enoch to collect himself and that he and Emma go for a walk.

Enoch slammed his door hard, causing the formaldehyde mason jars he kept to keep him entertained on those sleepless nights to rattle. "Those prying bastards" He grumbled as walked over to the large window in his room, looking out to be greeted with the sight of Jacob and Emma walking towards the beach. Enoch noticed Jacob looking back to the large house, those blue eyes scanning the windows before his attention was being pulled back by Emma. Closing his eyes he placed his forehead on the cool window glass, laughing quietly as he thought out-loud, chest aching "I guess this is why they called it a window pane." Removing himself from the window he turned and walked to his bed, kicking off his shoes as he did, falling face first onto his pillow as soon as he was close enough and screamed in frustration. Enoch was sure that he was emotionally and physically spent as he thought ironically to himself ' _Maybe I'll actually get a good nights sleep_ ' about to rest his tired eyes when he heard a knock at the door, looking at the door he wondered _'Who would have the nerve to disturb him'_ grunting he pushed himself up; his body felt like lead and his head pounding.

Enoch begrudgingly walked to the door and opened it, dark brown hollowed-eyes meet focused blue eyes.

"I think it is time you and I have another chat Mr O'Connor." Miss Peregrine said as her gaze never left her young wards.


	5. Chapter 5

The office was small, personal. A bookcase filled the wall with books as old as time, a midnight blue tufted velvet high back chair sat behind a grand desk and on the side closer to the office door sat a single leather back wing chair.

Enoch was nervous, for the past five moths he had done everything in his power to avoid another one on one with his headmistress, he kept his gaze to the floor until he reached the cold leather chair, looking over his shoulder, sombre eyes saw his headmistress close the door behind them. Seeing her stern face drop, she sighed quietly before limping towards her velvet chair, once she had sat down she reached into one of the draws and pulled out her favourite pipe and lit it.

Quickly lowering his gaze to his grey woollen socks ' _She knows, the blasted bird knows what happened in the basement!'_ Enoch's mind was frantically racing, doing his upmost best to keep his features stoic, he hated when she pulled her pipe out. ' _Wait, calm yourself O"Connor. She couldn't possibly know, there was nothing-'_ His thoughts where stopped as Miss Peregrine placed a empty jar on her desk, hearing the sound he knew, ' _well shit…'_ Lifting his sunken eyes to meet her probing ones.

"Mr O'Connor, would you care to explain why the contents of this jar is missing?" Miss Peregrine asked as she smoked her pipe, raising an eyebrow in enoch's direction.

"No, not really." Enoch said folding his arms, voice dry.

Miss Peregrine leaned forward, her voice was soft but firm as she spoke "Enoch. You know full well that using that side of your peculiarity is dangerous." Alma was truly worried for her young ward, ever since that night Enoch hardly slept making him even more irritable, what worried Alma the most was Enoch was distancing himself even more so than normal. As headmistress it was her sworn duty to protect her wards, hide them from all of the evils the world had to offer and seeing one of her children in such emotional despair broke her heart.

"Of course I know!" Enoch said raising his voice he felt insulted, standing over the desk he continued venom laced his voice "Why do you think I never told the others about my past? They would despise me, hell even I despise me…" Enoch lowered his head.

"Do you remember what I warned you about all those months ago?" reaching out Miss Peregrine placed her hand on his in hopes to calm the young necromancer.

He slowly lowered himself back into his seat. "How can I possibly forget, best night of my life." Enoch's tone was sarcastic, every part of him wished it was a horrible dream, thinking he had escaped his demons long ago. His eyes drifted to the small window as he remembered the conversation that turned his blood cold.

 _Walking down the stairs to Miss Peregrines office was almost pitch black if not for the oil lamp Miss Peregrine had lit. Enoch was annoyed but slightly curious as he mumbled to himself 'What is so important that it can't wait till a morning?' wrapping his arms around his frame, he didn't realise how cold it was downstairs. Miss Peregrine opened her office door and motioned for Enoch to enter. The room was illuminated by moonlight from the small window and the oil lamp, guiding Enoch to his seat, once sat Enoch watched as Miss Peregrine pulled out her pipe from a draw, her features being illuminated by the glow of tabaco being lit._

 _"_ _What's this about Miss P?" asking as he rubbed his eyes, he was tired and it showed as his accent became thick._

 _"_ _Troubling news, I'm saddened to say" she looked rattled. "The nightmarish vision." pausing as if trying to find the right words, "It was about you Enoch." her voice was serious as she continued to explain "Due to Horace's traumatic state he somehow managed to manifest his vision into my mind."_

 _Enoch saw she was shaking slightly, what did she see, what could startle their bird so much "I guess that would scare the boy." Enoch chuckled lightly trying to ease his own neves as he tried to get comfy in the cold leather chair, regretting he didn't ware socks. "Miss P I don't get why you needed to tell me this, Horace can't predict our future, he's emotionally attached to us, it clouds his sight. You told us so yourself." Enoch was baffled how it could even be possible._

 _"_ _It's because there was someone else with you." Her voice sounded heartbroken. "Screaming for you to wake up." her eyes holding back tears she had to continue "The boys name is Jacob-"_

"Enoch?" Miss Peregrine raising her voice slightly to get the younger boys attention still smoking her pipe.

Enoch was pulled from his recollection of that night, just thinking about part of the vision made him want to rip his heart out and place it in the empty jar on the desk. "I don't know what I'm doing Miss P, I lose all control when I think about him, let alone when I finally saw him; I'm powerless." he sounded defeated picking himself up of the chair "I've never felt like this, but I know this feeling is wrong." hand running through his messy locks.

Alma's heart was going out to her young ward, his past experiences had hardened his exterior, to help protect his sensitive soul influenced by malicious intent causing him to experience any true form of emotion and going through so much to get here. Getting up she placed her pipe down as she limped towards Enoch and embraced him, maternal instinct taking over.

Enoch didn't realise she had moved until he was resting his head on her shoulder "Oh my dear, emotions are not to be neglected, especially for a necromancer." she took him by the shoulders as she looked into his deep brown hollowed-eyes desperately trying to hold back tears, she wanted nothing more than to reassure her young ward. "Our uniqueness, individuality and life experience mould us into fascinating beings." cupping his cheek as she told him.

"I don't want this experience, couldn't you help me forget like Horace?" Enoch asked quietly, eyes pleading with his headmistress already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Enoch, that would only make things worse." Alma felt useless after all these years of keeping him safe, pulling him closer to her. "We know what will and can happen, if worse comes to pass we will have to embrace it and change it to our favour."

Enoch, sighed letting his tired eyes shut for the brief moment, allowing the feeling of his headmistress protecting embrace wash over him as he thought to himself _'Let this descent down the rabbit hole begin.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Enoch sat leaned back in his armchair in the corner of his room, holding one of his formaldehyde mason jars gazing intently at its contents; A heart. He was reflecting on the conversation shared between him and his headmistress after she told him to relax and get some rest. Not possible. ' _Maybe the bird is right._ ' Enoch thought as he tipped the jar gently, examining it fully. ' _Maybe its not defective to feel this way…'_ , with that he let his mind think of Jacob. Sighing. Enoch knew he couldn't avoid Jacob, try as he might he was to compelled by the boy but there was a small part of him that hoped Jacob just got caught up in the moment like Enoch. ' _Who am I kidding of course he did, he's out with little Miss Hot-shot'_ seething at the very thought; was he jealous.

A loud thud startled Enoch from his thoughts, lifting his head to look at the door. "What in birds name was that?" Enoch mumbled as he pushed himself from his chair, placing the jar back onto the shelf. T _hud, Thud_. Ugh, Enoch thought rolling his eyes ' _No, rest for the wicked._ ' as he raised his voice to answer "Hold on would you? You impatient little sh-" accent getting slightly thicker due to his annoyance. As Enoch cracked opened the door slightly, he had every intent to appear intimidating, but what he was met with surprised him; It was Jacob. He had managed to find his room, whilst carrying two cups of tea with a small plate of cakes in his mouth, those large baby blues looking straight at him, as if asking him to come in. ' _This boy is persistent.'_ Enoch thought to himself, his dark eyes taking in the sight, "Ever heard of a tray Portman?" raising a single eyebrow, trying to appear stand-offish, it didn't work as Jacob only shuffled sideways through the door, earning a bewildered look from Enoch caused by Jacobs bold move, both bodies brushed closely for a brief second sending a rush of electricity through Enoch's body, ' _Brids sake, Jake. Personal space?!'_

"I didn't say you could come in my room Portman!" Enoch was livid as he shut the door, no-one dared enter his room or his basement, not without fear of being dissected anyway, then there was Mr. Don't mind me just going to shuffle on in Jacob.

Enoch watched exasperated as Jacob stopped in the middle of the Enoch's room and looked around. It was a decent sized room, light grey walls and oak floor boards. It was decorated in a minimalistic style, a large shelf occupying the wall next to the door, filled with jars, books and miscellaneous figurine parts. The large window framed with dark heavy curtains appeared to be the only light source and a lone large brown armchair sat in the corner. Unphased at Enoch's outburst Jacob simply turned and handed him one of the cups of tea as he removed the plate with his free hand placing it down on the bedside table. This got Enoch's attention as he watched Jacob lick his lips ' _Damn Portman_.'

"You didn't get a chance to have a piece." Jacob said sincerely as his took a sip of his tea, making himself comfortable on Enoch's bed.

"Of you? I think I've had my share." Enoch mocked, accent strong he was annoyed and in awe that Jacob was in his room and more importantly on his bed. Dropping his gaze towards his tea, he found the warmth comforting as it reminded him of Jacobs touch.

"I meant after the tantrum you pulled earlier, smart-ass." Jacob retorted smugly picking up a slice of victoria sponge smiling with those large baby blues. "Nice socks by the way."

A ghostly smiled graced Enoch's features lightening those dark brown eyes slightly as his gave in and made his way over to Jacob on the bed taking the cake slice from Jacobs hand earning a "Aw hey, come on." from Jacob who was about to take a bite.

"Listen to me and listen well Portman. My room, my rules and now…my cake." Enoch said dryly as he took a bite of the cake. ' _Mmm. Oh bird that's good._ '

This earned a eye roll from Jacob. His facial expression soft, his smile quickly fading into what Enoch thought looked like guilt "Enoch, about this morn-"

"Did you enjoy your walk with Emma? Must have been informative, I'm sure" Enoch interrupted, voice monotone, trying his best to avoid Jacobs gaze. Placing the cake on the plate as he sipped his tea. ' _You are not starting that Portman. My room, my rules after all. Bastard.'_

"Uh yeah I guess, beach was cold but Emma quickly fixed that" a light chuckle escaped from Jacob, it sounded amazing to Enoch "I got to find out more about my grandfather. Emma's a really lovely girl too, I can see why my grandfather was in love with her." a small lopsided smile graced Jacobs features as he reached for a chocolate eclair.

Enoch couldn't believe it, was he jealous of the idea of losing Jacob to Emma? Enoch felt his heart clench, he was well and truly jealous of Emma. He was old enough to know it wasn't her fault, she was as fiery and warm hearted as her peculiarity, inviting unlike him. He placed his cup on the side table quietly sighing to himself ' _How in birds creation are you even going compete O'Connor, with you're defective feelings? Good luck_.' With that Enoch did what Enoch did best, distance himself by any means necessary before he knew it he was up on his feet turning quickly on his heel only to be left inches from Jacob's face.

"If you're thinking of staying here for Emma, you'd best get that ridiculous idea out of your head Portman and give up!" accent thick and envious "She gave up on the idea of love years ago when Abe left." Enoch scowled at Jacob, who in return was just sitting there, eclair hanging from his mouth dumbstruck at Enoch's sudden change. Noting Jacob, yet again had done the unexpected and was still in his room just staring instead of running away, Enoch stalked over to his shelf and grabbed a block of clay as he thought to himself ' _Great O'Connor just perfect, give him a challenge that nobody could refuse'_ truth be told he was more annoyed at himself for biting so quickly, trying to calm himself he couldn't help but mould the clay into the beginnings of a all to familiar figure. Secretly thankful that Jacob held a quiet stubbornness to go against his outburst.

"Hey Enoch?" Jacob sounded a little unsure as he spoke, Enoch had to close his eyes at the sheer mention of Jacob saying his name, with a voice that could melt his cold and guarded heart.

"What Jacob, what could you possible want?" Enoch said quietly as he walked to his chair, moulding the clay in his hands.

"Do you, I mean would you want to hear a story, that is?" Jacob asked slightly apprehensive as he crawled to the edge of the bed to sit crossed leg facing Enoch leaning forward ever so slightly not to all off.

Lifting his gaze from the clay creation Enoch met Jacobs baby blues. ' _From you? I'd hear them all and twice again if it meant hearing your voice._ ' There was that feeling again as the thought crossed his mind; The fluttering in his stomach, the lump in his throat, it didn't help matters that Jacob's eyes always captured Enoch's attention so easily. Those eyes seemed to be reaching for something deep in Enoch soul and try as he might Enoch hoped Jacob would find whatever he was looking for.

"I think I'm a little old for stories Jacob, however if it will wipe that pathetic look of your face, sure I'll play along lets hear it." Enoch answered almost teasingly; He had no idea where this was going to go, he did have every intention of apologising to Jacob about the taboo interaction and how his emotions consumed and got the better of him but when Jacob started to mention it, the feeling of cold feet and jealously clearly got the better of him causing him to yell at the boy. ' _Note to self O'Connor best be apologising for that too…_ ' rolling his eyes at the very thought.

Jacob's eyes lit up a little as a small smile graced his features. Taking a deep breath he started. "When I was younger I looked up to my grandfather, he was my hero. He would tell me these amazing stories of his past, but my favourite ones where of the home he lived at as a young boy." With this Enoch's interest was slightly peeked 'Abe actually talked about this place?' Jacob continued "He would tell me how special this place was and how everyone here was peculiar in their own right." Jacobs face seemed sincere as if he was recalling old memories "He always started by saying that the school was owned by an amazing women who had the ability to transform into a bird and who loved her children very dearly." Taking a sip of tea "He mentioned a girl who was as fiery as the fire she could control and that he had managed to fall head over heels in love with her. Two siblings; a brother and sister who weren't the smartest but where they lacked in smarts they made up with heart and strength. A young boy who was always impeccably dressed, a tad timid but had the ability to dream of the future." Enoch noticed between sly glances how animated Jacob was being. "A kind boy who had the power to control bees that lived within him, who was also never seen without his goggles. I was also told of a quiet girl who had the ability to manipulate and grow plants. My grandfather also mention two sweet young girls, one who had a backmouth hidden under her hair and the other who was lighter than air always having to wear lead shoes so she wouldn't float away" Jacob chuckled slightly at the thought of everyone he had met running after Olive to catch her, Enoch couldn't help but nod along to Jacob's recollection of Abe stories. "There was also a invisible boy who had a bad habit of walking around naked to 'gather knowledge', my grandfather said he was an observer of all things living and peculiar."

"Well, Abe seemed to sum up everyone for you." Enoch said slightly impressed as he leant forward to pick up a small tin from underneath his chair ' _Of course he would leave me out…but I guess my morbid peculiarity isn't the most attractive for stories_ ' pulling out a tiny heart from the tin he positioned it into his clay figure and with that he pressed it's chest and the homunculi quickly came to life, instantly climbing from Enoch's hand making its way towards Jacob and tried to reach for him at the bottom of the bed, seeing this Jacob smiled picking it up as he held the clay figure in his palm, it waved at him.

"He said that this place held some of the best years and people of his life, helping make him who he was. He told me all kinds of tales, going as far to say I was to even come here someday on my many adventures towards greatness." Jacob smiled slightly as he recalled some of his grandfathers wishes.

Hearing Jacob talk so fondly of Abe made Enoch's heart ache slightly, "Do you miss him?" he asked finally meeting his gaze with Jacobs.

"Everyday." Jacob was quiet as he responded, lips forming into a slight frown gaze dropping to the wooden floor.

Enoch frowned, he didn't know what to do or to say for that matter, people and emotions are not his strong point but all he kept thinking was ' _How can I make you smile Portman?_ ' That's when the clay figure in Jacob's hand started walking down Jacobs arm to climb onto his shoulder. Jacob watched curiously at the little figure movements, all the while his features still remained sorrowful once the clay figure was close enough Jacob turned his head to meet Enoch's homunculi. The little figure reached for Jacobs lips with its little stubs to push the corners of his lips to smile. Enoch watched in horror from his chair, unable to stop his homunculi, he was mortified as his emotions where projected through his figure causing him to groan as he dropped his head into his hand to hide his embarrassment 'Oh for birds sake O'Connor, you've done it again! '.

"Which brings me to my personal favourite." Peeking through parted fingers Enoch saw that Jacobs sad expression had changed to a amused expression as he held Enoch's homunculi in front of his face as it held its arms up in a victorious pose as Jacob was now smiling. "I would beg my Grandfather to retell it to me, when ever he would let me pick my bedtime story." Jacob leaned forward from the bed gently lowering the clay figure to ground as it scurried back to its master. "Of all the years my grandfather spent in this home and traveling he'd only ever seen one peculiarity like it, the most peculiar of peculiarities he would say given the circumstances." Jacobs voice was mesmerising, a subtle air of confidence has surrounded him.

Whilst listening to Jacob, Enoch picked up his creation giving it a stern look, only to fade quickly when recalling on Miss Peregrine words that his emotions should not be neglected. Sighing Enoch knew what he had to do, foreign as it may be. Pressing the clay figures chest lightly, it quickly stiffened and become motionless as it was placed on the armchair. Enoch pushed himself of the chair and walked towards his bed, Enoch noticed Jacob had now stopped talking and had decided to follow Enoch's with a bet you feel bad for throwing a tantrum yet again you grumpy guts smile, rolling his eyes at his expression Enoch sat down resting his weight on the top end of the bed frame leaning back on his pillows crossing his legs. "I left my tea over here." Enoch stated as he reached for his cup, ' _Smug bastard_ ' crossed his mind as he took a sip thankful it was still warm as Jacob turned to face him still smiling smugly as he shuffled a little bit closer. "Are you going to continue?" accent slightly thick from annoyance.

"Yeah, sorry" Jacob scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile "This peculiarity was dark, disturbing and in the natural world order, forbidden. The name of this person was Enoch O'Connor a necromancer with the ability to resurrect the dead and bring life to inanimate objects preferably clay figurines for a brief time." Jacob spoke as he turned his gaze towards the shelf full of formaldehyde mason jars. "My grandfather said you were as cold and unwelcoming as death itself." Enoch was stunned his hollowed eyes sought out Jacob's, letting the words sink in. ' _Its me, of all the children and his adventures, Jacobs favourite was about me?'_ Jacob smiled warmly as he continued talking, taking in Enoch's doe eyed expression "I always said he was wrong and if you were gifted with the power to bring back life you would have to be a kind soul, this always earned a chuckle from my grandfather telling me I would find out for myself one day. My grandfather told me these stories until my parents told me he was making them up and truthfully I was heartbroken especially when he had shown me photos and swore it was all real. The saddest part of it all was the necromancer I admired and defended was just a story." Jacob turned himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "He died in my arms. After that I felt as if I was going mad, my psychiatrist told me it would be a good idea to come here and see for myself if it was true or not, for the purpose of closure after I found a letter in a old book."

Enoch moved and swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit next to Jacob closing the distance. Enoch wasn't great at living emotions but he knew how death worked in fact he relished in it, anyone else he would have asked for all of the details or give them another method of death quiet happily but something was different with Jacob, maybe it was the fact he thought so much of him when no-one else did, he placed his hand on Jacobs shoulder and squeezed lightly "I'm sorry you had to see it Jake, death is never easy." Enoch's voice was sombre, realising he had used a line that his mother use to tell their clients.

"When I got here and found the house in ruins. I was hit with the sudden realisation that everyone was right it was all lies to help my grandfather cope with the war, that's when I saw Emma thinking I'd truly gone bat shit crazy I just followed her!" Jacob laughed lightly, Enoch smiled slightly at his reaction and added teasingly "Knowing you Portman you ran after her." Jacob pretended to look hurt as he responded playfully "Hey, who's telling this story O'Connor?." At this Enoch rolled his eyes and motioned for Jacob to continue. "Anyway as I was saying after a chaotic chance meeting, Emma and Millard lead me to the house, it was as if my childhood dreams had come to life and for a second I honestly thought I had fallen of a cliff, died and went to heaven. Miss Peregrine and her children where real! My grandfather was right." Jacobs focus was on Enoch as he spoke, blue eyes shining with excitement. "Although there was one thing missing, that's when I felt something pulling my trousers trying to get my attention. When I saw it was a clay figure I couldn't believe it, I just had to follow him in hopes I'd find you." Jacob leaned closer voice low as he finished the sentence.

Enoch was hanging onto every word that Jacob was saying at this point, noticing how Jacob was leaning towards him Enoch's heart raced, ponding against his chest ' _How are you doing this to me Jake, am I that powerless around you?_ ' "Well you found me, what do you think?" Enoch was anxious, he kept his voice as calm as possible locking his dark brown eyes to Jacob's baby blues. He didn't realise how badly he wanted to know what Jacob thought of him before he could even begin to explain and apologise for his actions.

Inches apart Jacob smiled as he leant forward choosing to whisper in Enoch's ear "If I were to stay Enoch, it wouldn't be for Emma. It would be for the necromancer that captured my heart and helped strengthen my resolve for all things peculiar." Enoch pulled back to look at Jacob, he was dumbfounded. Jacob continued enjoying the baffled expression on Enoch's face. "Emma's a lovely girl, yes but between me and you she's not exactly my type, more like a way of being connected to my grandfather again."

Enoch's eyes widened as it hit him, ' _Bird almighty I don't believe it, is Jacob attracted to men!'_ the thought alone made him smile slightly at his luck but just to make sure before he apologised, he needed to be sure "Are you implying what I think you are Jake? You do you know how dangerous it is to be so open about that?" he questioned just because Miss. Peregrine was so accepting it didn't mean others would be.

Jacob stared blankly at Enoch until his blue eyes went wide, Jacob smacked his forehead with his palm "Shit, I completely forgot how against homosexuality people were in 1943 in 2016 its completely normal, no wonder you where so angry at me. Shit, I'm so sorry Enoch I wasn't even thinking!" Jacob said as he got up and paced the floor "Perfect, first time acting on your emotions and it's against the law to do so" mumbling worryingly as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

Enoch realised this was the best chance he had to apologise for his actions in the basement, taking a deep breath Enoch reached for Jacob's wrist stopping him in his tracks. "Jake…" pulling Jacob back to the bed to sit down. "I mean, what I'm trying to say it was my fault, not yours. I never felt anything towards anyone before and seeing you, I let my emotions take control of me, you stirred something in me I thought I buried long ago. I should never have shown you that side of my peculiarity." Enoch sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers, as he thought to himself ' _How do people do this so easily? Oh wait, that's right O'Connor they have people skills, you don't.'_ Enoch continued unsure of how to approach the situation "Jake what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry about everything; the blood possession, the outbursts, that kiss. When it comes to you, it seems I'm a slave to my unmastered emotions, I'm powerless." Enoch dropped his gaze to the floor, not a moment after he regretted telling Jacob, Enoch felt warm fingers below his chin, raising it until his and Jacob's eyes met.

Jacob's voice was low as he spoke "Do you trust me?" running his thumb over Enoch's bottom lip.

"Completely" Enoch said his voice low almost a whisper, doing his best to suppress a moan caused by the intimate touch, realising Jacob was pulling him closer for lips to meet.

 _Knock Knock Knock_ The sound quickly startled both boys disrupting the intimate moment causing them to jump and distance themselves on the bed. Enoch was livid ' _Of all the moments._ ' he thought as he snapped, accent thick "Millard I swear if that's you, I will personally make you my next specimen. I've always wanted to see if you're heart was invisible!"

Jacob looked a tad irritated at the interruption but remained calm as he spoke "Come on in"

To their surprise it was Claire who walked in, holding her favourite doll in her hand "No. Sorry, it's me. Miss. Peregrine told me to tell you both movie time is about to start." She smiled standing in the doorway, as she held up both her arms "Can you carry me please, Enoch?" Enoch sighed as he rolled his eyes pushing himself of the bed walking towards Claire to pick her up. "You need more sleep Enoch." Claire giggled as she hugged her doll pointing to Enoch's dark rings. "If you don't tell Bronwyn about what I said, I'll try how's that?." Enoch said as he smiled softly to the little girl nodding in his arms. Jacob followed them down the stairs as he smiled taking in the sight thinking to himself ' _Unwelcoming, defiantly but cold? No, just guarded_.'


	7. Chapter 7

Enoch walked into the large parlour room downstairs with Claire in his arms followed closely by Jacob. The room was large, decorated warmly with lamps, a bookshelf and photos, with two large velvet couches set in the centre of the room spaced out with a single high armchair. Enoch noticed that everyone was already sat on the couches enjoying their hot chocolates. Hugh was leaning close to Fiona as they laughed quietly between themselves. Emma was sitting smiling next to Bronwyn as they spoke quietly as Olive sat on Bronwyn's lap enjoying her hot chocolate and Horace was sat cleaning one of his monocle's in the armchair.

"Ah, Mr. O'Connor and Mr. Portman I see that Miss Densmore was successful in retrieving both of you." Miss Peregrine spoke as she closed the curtains smiling at them bringing everyone's attention to the doorway.

Upon hearing her little dolls name Bronwyn was up on her feet and walked up to Enoch with a questioning expression as she spoke softly to Claire "I hope Enoch didn't shout or say anything mean to you little doll?" glancing towards Enoch as she asked. Enoch scowled at Bronwyn and gave a quick look to Claire hoping she remember their little promise. Claire only giggled at this as she hugged Enoch. "No Wyn." reaching out to Bronwyn who took Claire in her arms. Bronwyn smiled "That's ok then, let's take a seat with Olive and get ready shall we?"

Enoch didn't realize that he was holding his breath until Bronwyn turned away with Claire placing her finger to her lips. Giving her a small smile Enoch leaned back folding his arms slightly to capture Jacob's attention and quietly spoke to Jacob "Word to the wise Jake…Whatever you do, don't upset the little magpie or doll unless you want to face Bronwyn"

"Thanks for the heads up" Jacob said almost thankful for the advice, causing Enoch to turn his attention to the ceiling for a brief second as he thought _'I don't understand, I'm not seeing anything on the ceiling?'_ only to have his gaze brought back to Jacob when he continued to talk "Quick question though what exactly are we watching?" a tad confused, looking around to see no projector.

"Horace's visions of course" a voice whispered startling Jacob causing him to jump and move quickly in surprise grabbing Enoch as he stumbled. Enoch surprised by the sudden contact and Jacob's small yelp turned to catch him in time, realizing just how close he and Jacob were as they pressed flush against each other, face to face Enoch let out a little squeak of shock, as his eyes widened, blushing furiously Enoch distanced Jacob by arms length quickly "What was that about Portman?!" Enoch asked as he held on to Jacobs shoulders. _'You trying to give me a heart attack?'_

Laughter filled the room as the children watched their introverted family member deal with this awkward situation, even Miss Peregrine smiled at the scene before her. Jacob rubbed the back of his head with a apologetic smile, tilting his head to the side slightly "Ha-ha, sorry Enoch. Millard crept up on me." Enoch sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration noticed two floating cups of hot chocolate.

"Sorry Jake, starting you was not my intention, honest." Millard's voice was sincere, sounding happy as he continued to speak "I came bearing hot chocolate." Lifting the cups higher to make a point.

"You should have come wearing clothes!" Enoch raised his voice as he stepped forward poking him in the chest, using the cups as a beacon to Millard's location, he didn't know weather it was due to the fact Millard walking naked around near Jacob irritated him or the fact he felt embarrassed for being caught in such a predicament not seconds ago _'Seriously, how hard is it to at least wear trousers?'_

"Oh come off it Enoch, you're just embarrassed about that menacing squeak, besides it's nice to see you show a different emotion than moody." Millard said as he handed the cups to both boys, heading to his seat on the couch next to Hugh and Fiona.

"I'll agree with you there Millard, grumpy and self-centred is tedious to deal with." Emma piped in, smiling almost enjoying Enoch's discomfort as she shared a look with Bronwyn who nodded in agreement.

"Who knows it might have something to do with Jake, in which case I highly recommend he stays." Hugh added playfully winking to Fiona as he sipped his hot chocolate.

Clapping her hands to get the children's attention Miss Peregrine headed towards Horace to stand behind his chair "Time for the entertainment children, take your seats" she said looking at Enoch and Jacob motioning to the couch. Enoch looked to Miss Peregrine who was smiling sweetly, nodding as a silent thank you as they sat down next to Emma and Bronwyn who had Olive and Claire on each of their laps.

Jacob leaned close to Enoch noticing the frown on his face "You ok?" he whispered. Enoch's only response while thinking sarcastically to himself sipping on the hot chocolate was ' _If I had any idea how chaotic and exhausting today was going to be, I wouldn't have bothered getting up, not to mention that little display of vulnerability.'_ As he spoke dryly "I'm fine, Jacob." glancing towards Jacob's concerned baby blues, taking in just how close he was to him.

Miss Peregrine turned the lights off as Horace smiled putting his monocle on "Now then, let's get on with the show, shall we?" Enoch rolled his eyes in slight amusement however timid Horace appeared that boy loved to have the attention. Everyone directed their attention to the screen that was positioned at the end of the room, except Enoch he'd seen this part to many time to know the first projection was always the same; Horace trying on suits whilst admiring the quality in the mirror, using the dark to his advantage he turned his attention to Jacob taking in the look of awe, mouth slightly agape. Enoch sipped his drink to hide his smile at the sheer amazement of the boy next to him hearing him tell Horace "You really suit up don't you?" Horace just smiled raising his brow as he responded "If you mean I have exquisite taste, then yes, I suit up."

The vision started to blur out and change Enoch turned his attention to the screen, eyes slightly widening at what he was seeing as it formed; it was Abe, Victor and himself in the back-end of the garden. He and Abe looked venomous as they shouted at each other, Abe with a split lip and Enoch with the beginnings of a black eye being held apart easily by Victor who was doing his best to be the peacekeeper, only to have Abe stormed off leaving Victor sighing turning his attention to a furious Enoch rolling his eyes and wincing causing Victor to check his eye and lead him into the house with a defeated look.

To Enoch's relief Horace's visions when projected where silent, turning his head slightly Enoch saw an expression on Jacob's face as what he could only describe as uncomfortable as blue eyes met brown, Enoch just shock his head hoping Jacob would leave the questions for another time, as a sick feeling developed in his stomach. Placing his cup on the floor Enoch looked at Emma and Bronwyn they looked upset, pain filled expressions crossed their faces looking on faces of past loved ones long gone. _'What the hell brought that on?'_ crossed Enoch's mind quickly glancing around the dark room to see everyones sad expressions. Claire broke the silence with a slight tremble in her voice as she hugged her doll "That day was no fun at all."

As quickly as that vision came it was replaced by Olive and Claire smiling sitting next to Miss Peregrine with a large book on her lap, as everyone even Jacob came into view sitting around to listen to the tales, Enoch was shown to hover by the door frame folding his arms.

"That's the Tales of the Peculiar, you're going to love that book Jake!" Millard stated excitedly as the dip in the couch started to rise up and down, Jacob smiled "I'm always up for a good story." Enoch saw the sly glance and smile directed at him, causing him to blush yet again only to place his head in his hand resting on the arm of the couch as he felt the heat rise up his face. _'Thank bird the lights are off and no-one can see me._ '

"Hey where's that?!" Hugh asked as a bee flew out of his mouth.

Enoch turned thinking the worst was on the projector, that's when he saw the image come into focus; It was night, moonlight shining on ruins of a grand house. A silhouette is sitting hunched over on what is left of the roof as another figure approaches carefully and sits down. It was Enoch and Jake. The children started to whisper quietly amongst themselves. Enoch couldn't stand this any longer as a feeling of dread washed over him before he could act he was stopped by the scene progressing; Jacob was leaning closer to hold Enoch's hand and place it to Jacob's chest causing his eyes to glow ever so slightly making deep chocolate browns appear as if golden caramel. Enoch's mind was racing as a single thought took priority ' _Good or bad I've had enough of these visions for one day. I won't let them think negatively of me!'_ quickly glancing the room trying to seek out his headmistress to put a stop to the evenings entertainment to Enoch's relief Miss Peregrine saw this and places a hand on Horace's shoulder "I think that is quite enough Mr. Somnusson." Bringing out her pocket watch she continued "Time to prepare for the reset."

The projection stopped causing the children to talk amongst themselves as to what they had just seen. Enoch took this moment to see their faces before Miss Peregrine turned the lights.

Hugh was looking to Fiona with a look of disbelief as Fiona responded with a shrug. _'What was that look for?'_ Jacob was in awe still looking at the blank projection screen, eyes wide with what seemed like a faint blush across his features. _'I'm glad you enjoyed the show.'_ Turning his gaze to Bronwyn her expression was what he could only make out as confusion. ' _Wonder what confused her?'_ Olive and Claire just giggled. _'Typical'_ Emma looked shocked as she meet Enoch's gaze _'You and me both Bloom.'_ He thought, at that moment the lights where turned on.

The room was quiet as all eyes were drawn to Jacob and Enoch. Enoch had no idea what anyone made of the last projection and truth be told he didn't want to stay any longer to find out, getting up Enoch did his best to appear calm as he walked to the doorway.

"That was…interesting." Hugh spoke turning his attention to Enoch as he offered a hand to help Fiona up.

"What do you suppose it could mean? Will it happen you suppose? What would cause such a peculiar situation?" Millard's curious nature was peeked as he rushed straight over to Jacob bombarding him with questions. Jacob had only picked himself off the couch to try and catch up to Enoch, only to fall back down with a 'oomph'. Enoch stopped as he heard Jacob fall back onto the couch, he turned slowly as he was confronted with his thoughts ' _Go and help him O'Connor for birds sake! No, hold yourself and wait, you can do it. Jake is fine._ '

"Umm I don't know, maybe and circumstances?" Jacob spoke quickly as his eyes darted trying to locate Millard before more questions were asked Miss Peregrine has appeared and placed a hand on an invisible shoulder as she spoke her voice was warm yet stern as she raised her eyebrow "Mr. Nullings, it is rude to confront a guest with so many personal questions."

Millard reached out an invisible hand and helped Jacob up "Sorry Miss P, Jake. I couldn't help myself." he laughed nervously as he apologized. As he started to talk again Enoch could hear the excitement build in his voice from across the room as he rolled his eyes "Horace never shows future projections with us in them and to see Enoch interact willingly well… that'S peculiar enough to get me intrigued."

"Mr. Nullings, I must ask you to contain your excitement and place your energy into acquiring some clothes to meet the rest of us outside for the reset." Miss Peregrine smiled at her ward, always amused at his curiosity.

"Very well, if I must." Millard said with a sigh. Walking towards the door Enoch could hear Millard's footsteps he had to keep his mouth shut to hold back the ' _About time_ ', as everyone heard the footsteps make their way up the stairs.

Upon this Miss Peregrine walked out the room; not before sharing a reassuring look to Enoch. He found this slightly comforting allowing him to ease his tension as he walked to Horace's armchair to rest his folded arms upon the back as he peered down with dark sunken eyes to meet Horace looking up at him with a silent apology. Enoch knew he couldn't be mad at Horace, he had no control over what was projected and it seemed with Jacob around the new and stronger visions won ' _I guess you could have shown them worse.'_ Enoch thought as he watched Bronwyn walk past carrying Olive and Claire out the room to get them ready, followed by Hugh and Fiona carrying empty cups, Hugh managed to capture Enoch's attention discreetly with a bee and winked when both their eyes met causing Enoch to break his aloof expression for a second to be replaced with one of shock. ' _No, he couldn't possibly know, could he?_ '

Horace getting up and brushing his suit free of any creases brought Enoch back from his thoughts as he heard Horace speak "I will admit Jacob has good taste." turning around to face Enoch as he walked to the door all the while looking Enoch up and down as he was still leaning against the back of the chair "Maybe he could teach you a thing or two and get you out of that hideous jumper." Again in the same day Enoch found himself looking down at his outfit mumbling to himself as Horace was out the room "Nothing wrong with my clothes" even when he noticed he had completely forgot to put his shoes back on wiggling his toes slightly.

Looking up Enoch was reminded why he didn't leave the room sooner; Jacob, he was with Emma who seemed concerned as she whispered to him, her hand resting on his arm. Raising an eyebrow Enoch approached the two calmly.

"Speak of the devil." Emma said drily "What would _you_ make of Horace's visions?" she turned her body to face him, looking at him with a fiery gaze as she placed her hands on her hips.

 _'Careful what you say O'Connor, don't want to get burned.'_ "Me?" Enoch shrugged as he placed his hands in his pockets looking down at light brown eyes as his sunken dark browns met hers. "Just visions really, nothing to get fired up about or over think, you should know that Emma or are you just worried?" Enoch couldn't help but smile darkly towards Emma.

"You cannot possibly expect me-" Emma sounded annoyed, her eyes however showed a slight amount of discomfort and uncertainty towards Enoch dark smile.

"Do his visions normally come true?" Jacob asked as a faint blush crossed his face, he was placed in-between the two instantly with his right hand on Emma's shoulder and his left on Enoch's chest.

Enoch felt a surge of energy run through his body, for a brief second he felt as if he could feel Jacob's rapid heartbeat, bringing his gaze to meet those baby blues he was so powerless to. "Why?Do you want them to Portman?" Enoch found himself asking Jacob in a low tone with a suggestive smirk as his accent thickened, only causing Jacob's blush to deepen further.

"Enoch! Don't be so cruel to him, I know it's your nature but-" Emma sighed stopping herself and smiled sweetly at Jacob "Horace's vision's are vague at best to us Jacob. You see, since Horace has a connection to each of us we are clouded from his peculiarity unless someone like yourself with no connection comes in to play." Emma's gaze was directed to Enoch for a brief second who was still looking at Jacob with a soft expression foreign to the cold and cynical Enoch she knew, as she continued her voice softened slightly at the sight "It leads to curiosity and possibilities."

"Ok, so what you're telling me is that by me being here I've opened up insights to what were once clouded, leaving the visions with a 50/50 outcome…" Jacob smiled as he realized what he and Enoch talked about an hour ago, causing his smile to suddenly drop. "Oh crap!" Jacob exclaimed covering his face with his hand.

Enoch seeing this could only think, ' _Oh yes, oh crap indeed. If we are lucky they'll be as excepting as the bird, maybe you can even convince them with your future knowledge. If not however…'_ as his eyes shone intensely at the irony of the situation. Tearing his eyes off Jacob he met Emma's gaze the fire in them seemed to have died down suddenly, taking this chance to end the conversation Enoch spoke bluntly "Like I said before Emma, don't over think it."

Just then Bronwyn could be heard by the door, she wore a heavy coat over her usual shirt and trousers, her short hair sticking out from all directions as the gas mask sitting on top of her head pulled her hair back. "Emma you ready for the reset?"

Emma looked at Enoch and then Jacob and gave them both a look to say _this isn't over_ as she walked to Bronwyn with a smile and giggled as she stood next to the girl, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "Yes I'm ready Bron. Oh, you even have shoes on, I hope I didn't keep you waiting?" Bronwyn shock her head with a sweet smile on her lips shuffling side to side slightly eyes drifting to Jacob and Enoch staring from the parlour "No." as she handed Emma a gas mask. "The little ones are with Miss Peregrine outside." Grabbing Emma's hand as she lead her outside.

Rolling his eyes as he let out a sigh thankful for Bronwyn's presence, Enoch turned his attention to Jake savouring the lack of prying eyes "What was she whispering to you about?" he was curious. Jacob's expression was serious as he leaned closer to Enoch, "Wouldn't you like to know O'Connor." he whispered into Enoch's ear, watching Enoch's dark ringed eyes widen meeting his amused blue as he walked towards the door to leave the parlour with a smug smile. Enoch just stood there a little bewildered at Jake's confidence before he turned quickly to catch up almost slipping on the wooden floor due to his socks, only to be steadied by Jacob holding him. Enoch raised his head showing a faint blush across his face as he quickly frowned hoping it would hide his blush.

"Well, I wasn't asking for my health Jake. So come on, tell me." Enoch asked raising both his eyebrows half amused and half annoyed that Jacob was being stubborn with the information as he regained his balance.

Jacob chuckled at Enoch's sarcastic yet honest response as both boys walked out the parlour towards the doorway his response was placing his hand on Enoch's shoulder, "You deserved it, especially after making me blush like an idiot!"

Enoch rolled his eyes as a small smile formed across his lips as he spoke "All right, all right Portman. I apologise that was mean even for me, but I couldn't help it myself, you set yourself up for it and Emma well I just wanted to fan the flame a little." Enoch found himself laughing lightly as he looked at Jacob who was looking at him with a small lopsided smile that made Enoch's stomach do backflips.

"So you want to go get some shoes on before I have to sweep you off your feet?" Jacob said playfully as he motioned to Enoch's feet.

"Portman you wouldn't dare do such a thing?!" Enoch asked doing his best to hide his embarrassment on such an intimate suggestion of being carried by glaring at Jacob hoping it would make him think otherwise ' _I swear if you so much as lift a foot from the ground I stand on-'_ Enoch found his thought being disrupted as Jacob moved closer causing him to backup on to the first step of the staircase "Is that a threat O'Connor?" Jacob asked looking up at Enoch calmly.

"It was some friendly advice Jake, I can be a lot more threatening if you so wish." Enoch found himself say as he looked down at Jacob's confident stare, blue eyes full of excitement as he continued to speak. "Wait here, I'll go grab my shoes and then well head outside."

Not a few minutes later Enoch was walking down the stairs as Millard met him.

"Almost didn't see you there Millard." Enoch said as a smirk crossed his features pulling Millard's cap down slightly in a playful manner.

"Ha ha Enoch, like that never gets old." Millard scoffed as he turned his head to met Enoch fixing his cap as they walked down the stairs "I see no reason for me to wear clothes for the reset." he grumbled as both boys met Jacob waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"You ready Enoch?" Jacob said with a smile.

"Yes, so there will be no need for your ridiculous actions." Enoch said proudly folding his arms.

"We'll see about that. Oh hi Millard, it's good to finally see you, I think?" taking in the sight of Millard dressed in clothes as his cap floated in mid-air "Hmm didn't think you where that tall Millard." Noting Millard was about an inch or two shorter than Enoch.

"Come on then, let's move this along shall we? I would hate for Jacob to miss the reset and have a pointless telling off from the bird." Enoch said as he ushered both Jacob and Millard out the large front door and into the night air.


	8. Chapter 8

The night air was crisp as Enoch, Jacob and Millard made their way to the garden to join the others for the reset. Everyone was huddled together in a section of the garden as Miss. Peregrine turned to welcome the late arrivals. Millard jogged ahead to meet Horace holding a gas mask for him, leaving Jacob and Enoch walking casually towards the group.

"What's with the creepy gas masks and couldn't we just do this reset thing inside where it's warm?" Jacob asked as he wrapping his arms around himself.

"Nothing to worry about Portman, you won't need one and as for resetting the loop outside, well you'll see soon enough." Enoch answered calmly as they joined the rest of the group.

"Ah, gentlemen glad you could make it. Come, come quickly now, it is about to start." Miss. Peregrine motioned as she pulled her pocket watch from her jacket.

Enoch followed closely by Jacob started to make their way to the back of the group when they were stopped momentarily by, "Jake would you like to hold my hand?" Claire asked lifting her mask up to show her doll like features as a smile formed on her face.

"I would be honoured to." Jacob smiled at Claire as he held her hand allowing her to drag him towards Olive, Bronwyn and Emma.

Enoch rolled his eyes at the sight, placing his hands in his pockets turned his attention to Miss. Peregrine who was winding up the gramophone.

"Are you ready children?" The children all answered with a yes Miss. Peregrine, as she turned towards Jacob "Mr Portman, I present to you the reset." Miss. Peregrine smiled as she then placed the needle down onto the record.

As soon as the music was flowing through the air, a plane could be seen coming into the distance as loud thunderous explosions could be heard from the distance. Enoch now at the back of the group, where he preferred it and used this to his advantage as he turned his gaze to Jacob who was staring at the sky in horror, as the plane released a large bomb that was falling quickly to the house.

"Everybody get down!" Jacob shouted grabbing a hold of Claire as she was the closest and pulled her to the ground as he shielded her.

Enoch watched as he saw Jacob pick his head up, looking confused when he didn't hear any explosion to say the bomb had gone off, only to be replaced with embarrassment to turn himself around still while holding Claire tight to his chest when he heard laughter fill the air, even Enoch was laughing quietly to himself at what he just witnessed as he thought ' _Maybe in hindsight, I should have told him about that part._ ' remaining where he stood fighting every one of his urges to help the poor boy to his feet but as he did not want to draw any more attention to himself today, he watched as Jacob lay face up and wide eyed with his back flat on the floor with Claire sitting on his chest.

"Jake are you ok?" Claire asked as she giggled crawling off him.

"Yeah I'm ok Claire, it would have been nice though if _someone_ gave me a heads up… I thought we were all going to die." Jacob was out of breath as he spoke, eyes drifting to Enoch's direction whilst happily accepting the helpful hand Bronwyn offered.

"You are safe with Miss. Peregrine Jake, she'd never let anything happen to us." Bronwyn said as she pulled Jacob up, lifting her mask as she did so to rest on her head to smile towards her headmistress who was making her way towards them.

"Miss. Bruntley is correct Mr. Portman. **"** Miss. Peregrine reassured them as she was standing behind Bronwyn and placed both hands on her shoulders, smiling warmly at her wards still chuckling from Jacob's actions. "As I have stated previously, as long as you dear children are in my care, as an Ymbryne I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm shall come to you." Miss. Peregrine pulled out her pocket watch and turned to make her way back to the gramophone as she guided Jacob to stand next to her as if to reassure him no harm would come to him. "This is my favourite bit of the reset, as most of the children would agree. I'd hate it terribly if you were unable to witness it in all its glory."

Enoch heard the music was in the final stages, meaning the reset would almost be completed as there day was drawing close to its end. Seeing Jacob stand next to his headmistress in childlike awe, watching the wonder that was the reset caused Enoch to have a feeling of dread wash over him as he wanted so very hard to believe the words their headmistress just said about being safe but he knew better, as he found himself quietly singing along to the final verse of the song, silently hoping Jacob would hear the words as a warning no matter how much of him wanted Jacob to stay. "Run rabbit, run rabbit. Run! Run! Run! Don't give the farmer his fun! Fun! Fun! He'll get by, without his rabbit pie. So run rabbit, run rabbit, Run! Run! Run!"

As the song ended and the loop now reset, Miss. Peregrine ushered everyone close to say their goodnights to Jacob as he needed to return to his own time, all the children moaned in protest as they wanted Jacob to stay but followed there guardians wishes, Enoch remained silent throughout the protesting and held back with his hands in his pockets doing his best to appear unaffected by Jacob's departure, rolling his eyes and scoffing at the scene about to form before him.

"It was good to finally see you face to face old chum, absolute pleasure to meet Abe's grandson. I look forward to our next meeting." Horace was the first to say his goodnight as he held his gas mask in one hand, allowing himself to adjust his hair then shake Jacob's hand firmly with a smile.

Fiona was next, holding her mask with both hands as she smiled sweetly and spoke softly "Lovely to meet you Jacob."

Hugh followed closely holding his mask in one hand as he placed his other on Jacob's shoulder as he spoke with a charming smile and playful wink. "Been a pleasure to meet you Jake, 'bee' seeing you soon I hope."

Bronwyn, Olive and Claire followed straight after, "It was nice to meet you Jake. Please promise you'll come back tomorrow and play with us again?" Olive asked as she hugged Jacob.

"Do you really have to go back Jake? You could stay here with us, you're family now and we love you." Claire said as she hugged Jacob tightly doing her best puppy eyes.

Bronwyn spoke as she placed both Olive's and Claire's masks on her belt while her own still rested on her head allowing the stray short hairs to frame her face "I hope you come to visit soon Jacob, you are always welcome. Nos da Jacob." Bronwyn said warmly as she picked Olive and Claire up with ease.

Millard was next as he grabbed Jacob's hand and shook it with both of his, sounding as excited as ever as a gas mask floated in the air "You are truly peculiar Jake, I hope you think about staying with us."

Now it was Emma's turn to say goodnight, she held her gas mask in one of her hands as she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck to hug him "It was good to see a part of Abe again." Emma said warmly as she loosened her hug to leave her hands resting on Jacob's shoulders "I hope that you will visit as soon as possible Jacob, you bring an energy into this house and it's nice." Emma smiled as she kissed Jacob on the cheek "Goodnight Jacob." Emma walked over to Bronwyn who was waiting with the two younger girls falling to sleep in her arms and headed into the house talking quietly to each other.

Enoch was livid as he did his best to suppress the shocked facial expression to what he just saw, wanting nothing more than to keep her off Jacob, all the while thinking to himself _'She did not just- Calm yourself O'Connor, you're in control. Jacob said he's not interested. It was probably harmless-'_ Enoch was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder only to see it was the bird, "I'm not participating in this goodbye Miss. P, it ridiculous." Enoch grumbled as his accent thickened in his slight mood folding his arms watching all the children walk into the house.

Miss. Peregrine smiled at her young ward "I had a feeling you would feel this way Mr. O'Connor. That is why I feel it is for your and Mr. Portman's best interest if you take him to the loop entrance to insure he arrives at his time safely."

Enoch's hollowed eyes framed his disbelief to what his guardian had just told him. "Miss. P are you sure about this?" he almost stuttered, unfolding his arms only to raise them in a questing gesture before Enoch could get an answer he noticed Miss. Peregrine had already beckoned Jacob, who was jogging towards them.

Once Jacob was next to Miss. Peregrine she placed her hand on his shoulder warmly as she smiled and spoke, gesturing to Enoch. "Mr. Portman, Mr. O'Connor here has kindly offered to escort you on your way back to the loop this evening."

"Really, he has?" Jacob's eyes widened with excitement, even at night his baby blues were piercing, causing Enoch's stomach to do a backflip at the sight of them. "I mean, it's really ok. I'm sure I can find my way back; it's no trouble at all." Jacob said to Miss. Peregrine as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile "I don't want to be a pain to anyone." Jacob continued as his voice lowered slightly as his gazed turned to Enoch.

Rolling his eyes Enoch couldn't take it anymore as he spoke; doing his best to hide his slight amusement at the sheer ruse his headmistress had pulled in an attempt to make him 'connect' as well as his annoyance towards Jacob; at how easily he got under his skin, "Let's face it Portman, if you were to go back on your own you would surly get lost or killed, no doubt about that." Enoch's tone was blunt as he scoffed whilst his sunken eyes showed a hint of concern as he continued to speak, closing the gap between himself and Jacob. "So who better to lead you back safely than your very own necromancer?" a lopsided grin formed on Enoch's face as he finished speaking.

Jacob looked amused as he turned to Miss. Peregrine who was smiling at the sight before her. "I guess I can't argue with that logic. Thank you for your hospitality today Miss. Peregrine, it was amazing. I can't wait to come back."

"It was our pleasure Jacob; Please do not make yourself a stranger, you are family now and welcome anytime time and for as long as you want." Miss. Peregrine leant in and gave Jacob a hug.

After the goodbye was said, Enoch caught Jacobs's attention by coughing and motioning him to follow as he found himself playfully saying, "Come on, while I'm still young Portman." as he started walking towards the forest path that lead away from the house, Jacob followed as Enoch turned around to tell the bird he wouldn't be long.


	9. Chapter 9

It was silent as the two boys walked through the short forest path; the only source of light was the moon through the trees. Enoch walked head down, dragging his feet with his hands in his pockets as Jacob walked closely behind mumbling every now and again about how easily he might have got lost in the dark but Enoch was lost in thought at what his headmistress had said, _'Come back anytime, as long as he wants? That's what the blasted bird said. O'Connor you have to do something! You'll be damned if you have to go through this emotional turmoil on a regular basis, today was exhausting enough!"_ without realising Enoch let out a groan of frustration as he suddenly stopped causing Jacob to walk into him with a _oomph_ causing Enoch to stumble forward.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to, you just stopped. We're not lost are we?" Jacob asked sounding slightly panicked as he grabbed Enoch's shoulder stopping him stumbling further.

Once Enoch got his balance he quickly swatted Jacob's hand from his shoulder, turning to face Jacob who had a slight doe eyed expression. Enoch's frustration and embarrassment was slightly subdued by the sight, causing him to sigh as he ran his hand through his messy locks.

"Oh for birds sake, really?" Enoch couldn't help but chuckle softly as his accent thickened, continuing to speak, rolling his eyes as he did, "Jake turn around, you can still make out the house from within the trees, see Miss. P still has some of the lights still on."

Jacob turned only to laugh moments later to realise he was worried over nothing, "Oh, well that's embarrassing."

Enoch could only shake his head at the sight as he thought to himself, _'I don't think I've ever known anyone to get lost so quickly, heck thinking about it I'm impressed he made it to my room unaided.'_ Enoch took this moment to start walking again as a smirk crossed his lips "Yes, but nowhere near as embarrassing as your heroic antics earlier, now come on Portman; don't make me leave a trail of bread crumbs for you!"

Jacob's reaction was priceless to Enoch if it had not been for the moonlight, he would have sworn Jacob's face was bright red, "That was not my fault! You completely set me up. I thought we were all going to die!" Jacob was next to Enoch in a heartbeat, his baby blue eyes full of excitement at their banter, even if it is at his expense.

"I set up nothing!" Enoch's sunken eyes lit up as he raised both his hands in a playful defensive gesture "I said you'd find out why it was outside and you did." Enoch calmly as, ' _Could have done worse Jake_.' crossed his mind, upon having this thought, he said darkly as a playful smile crossed his features leaning into Jacob, "Imagine if I'd left you inside?"

Jacob stopped momentarily at the thought, quickly shaking it off as Enoch messing with him and responded whilst nudging him slightly with a cocky smile, "Your humour is morbid not cruel Enoch, but if you did then you'd be an arse."

"Touché Portman." Enoch said quietly, slightly impressed still at Jacob's ability to stand up to him still unsure whether it was due to stubbornness or stupidity but he knew for a fact he had inherited it from Abe.

For the next couple of minutes both Jacob and Enoch walked together in silence climbing over various logs to reach the forest paths clearing, once they came to an opening they were greeted by the site of Cairnholm Moors in the moonlight glow. Jacob was completely immobilised by the sight that was in front of him, Enoch on the other hand seemed unfazed by the sight for he knew they were close to the loop entrance now.

Enoch sought for the path that lead to the cave loop, mid-search Enoch's attention was caught when Jacob's voice broke the silence that was filled only the by the light breeze.

"I had no idea that the moors could look so enchanting. I thought they could only ever look like a barren wasteland." Jacob's voice was soft as he spoke; turning his body to face Enoch who was a few feet away.

"It's neat, I suppose." Enoch shrugged as he turned his head to see the fog slowly covering the moor in a light veil, the sight was a picture Enoch had to admit but the moors and its bog had never interested Enoch in the slightest unless he needed to search for animals. Enoch walked a few paces to where Jacob was standing, knowing full well that they weren't going anywhere at least for a few minutes _._

Jacob was staring peacefully at the scene as Enoch used this moment to slyly gaze at Jacob in the moonlight; his pale skin glowing as the eyes that so effortless drew Enoch in, somehow managed to shine brighter then he thought possible, only to be framed by his ebony hair, _'You're going to be the downfall of me…_ ' shaking the thought from his mind Enoch carefully walked a few steps to the edge of the embankment and sat down patting the ground next to him to get Jacob's attention "Jake bring yourself over here for a second."

Jake obliged and sat down next to Enoch who whispered, his accent thick from the low tone "Close your eyes and lay back."

Jacob let out a small chuckle and did as he was told as he spoke, "You know just between you and me, I have a sneaky feeling you talk like that just to get me flustered."

Enoch blushed at the very thought as he saw the small grin on Jacob's face, quickly clearing his throat and laying down he made a conscious effort to speak at a normal level all the while looking at Jacob, "Open your eyes." Enoch couldn't help but smile faintly as he saw Jacob's eyes full of what he could only describe as a child-like-wonder at the sight they were witnessing; The vast expanse of stars, some merely flickering into sight as others twinkled and gleamed so brightly against the dark canvas that was the moonlit night as if someone had scattered diamond dust, every so often a shooting star would grace the sky with a momentary dance.

As both boys stared into the star filled sky Enoch couldn't help but think, ' _Now's your chance O'Connor, no one's around they can't stop you. Convince him; try to tell him it would be stupid for him to come back.'_ The thought was selfish, Enoch knew this but for his own sanity, he wanted Jake to go and never come back and the unstable stronger part of him that had been festering over the last few months that had come out full force in the last day much to his dismay, hated the idea. He was truly conflicted but he had to try anyway, at least then he knew he would have tried to protect everyone before fully jumping into the rabbit hole that would push him to this limits.

"Enoch this is amazing! I've never seen a sky so full of stars before, it's beautiful." Jacob said in amazement.

Enoch gazed at the stars quietly, enjoying the night air as he thought what was the best way to convince Jacob, _'I can't intimidate him, the little shit see's right through me; it will only make him curious and then the bugger will never leave, not that that's a bad thing but-'_ Enoch's eyes widen as he felt Jacob's fingers ghost over his hand, trailing over his small scars from years of crafting before what felt like an eternity Jacob held his hand, it was soft and warm, Enoch couldn't help but blush furiously at the intimacy of foreign gesture, sending shivers through his body as that all to familiar serge of electricity and energy went through his body.

Enoch bolted up almost tearing is hand away from Jacobs grasp surprising Jacob a little, he was afraid to let his emotions get the better of him, taking a deep breath he ran his hands across his face as he did his best to hide the tremble in his voice, "We'd better get a move on Jake, the fogs getting closer."

Jacob murmured a soft "Ok" as they carefully made their way up the embankment to the waterlogged path that lead to the loops entrance surrounded by the bog. The path was tricky as the marshland had covered most of it, causing Enoch to lead telling Jacob to follow closely and step exactly where he steps.

"So how often do you come outsi- Argh!" Jacob started to ask as he slipped on a moss covered rock.

Turning quickly at the distress Enoch acted, grabbing Jacob's hand again feeling that surge of energy flow throw his body as he pulled him closer, only to have his other hand hold his waist to ensure Jacob's safety and stable footing. "What did I just say not two minutes ago Portman?" Enoch's voice was slightly shaky yet somewhat stern from the panic of Jacob almost falling into the bog as both boys stared at each other, Enoch's deep sunken browns worried yet relieved and Jacob's baby blues embarrassed yet thankful. Noting the predicament he himself had put them in and Jacob's faint blush spreading over his face, Enoch broke the gaze as he slowly let go of Jacob, cursing himself mentally and wanting nothing more than to be able to pull away and retreat into his safe haven of his normal emotionally detached and intimidating presence, _'What in god's name are you doing O'Connor and why the hell is it getting harder to keep you at a distance Jake?'_

"Sorry Enoch, I guess I'm more trouble than I'm worth." Jacob mumbled as he looked to the floor, lifting his gaze to give Enoch a puppy dog look.

The expression Enoch saw made his heart ache and actually made him feel somewhat guilty at raising his voice at Jake for slipping as he almost made the face he sees the girls make when they see a baby animal but caught himself and opted for a faint lopsided smile as he raised his eyebrow and shock his head as he thought, _'You adorable and clumsy bastard, you did that look on purpose.'_ Sighing knowing full well Jacob had the better emotional range to win this round, Enoch spoke his tone now gentle "I'm more trouble than I'm worth Jake; you on the other hand just need someone to catch you when you fall it seems." Enoch rolled his eyes as he offered his hand to Jacob, ' _Careful O'Connor.'_

Upon seeing Enoch extend his hand Jacob's puppy dog expression instantly changed to a wide grin as Jake chuckled nervously as he starched the back of his head happily accepting the caring gesture, "Well you did say I'd get myself killed or lost and whether I'd like to admit it, I think you were right."

"Of course I'm right, why do you think _I'm_ the one taking your clumsy-self back?" Enoch said confidently as he led them slowly over the waterlogged and rocky path.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or terrified. I'm not really sure I'd want your hand forcing its way through my chest to replace my heart or jump start it…" Jacob said a little uneasy as his voice cracked slightly, still holding tightly on the Enoch's hand.

Enoch couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought Jacob could find it at all flattering, only adding to his conflicting emotions, ' _Portman you are something else but any sane soul would be terrified.'_

Finally both Enoch and Jacob reached the safety of the rocky cave entrance that lead to the loop, letting go of Jacob's hand Enoch walked to the cave's opening as he motioned for Jacob to go in.

"Thanks for bringing me back safely. It's been an eventful day to say the least." Jacob seemed hesitant as he spoke rocking back and forth on his feet as he switched his gaze between Enoch's vague expression and the cave entrance, "Well then I guess this is goodbye for now." Jacob spoke with a smile as he started to head into the cave to cross the loop.

Enoch watched in silence as Jacob made his way into the darkness, before Enoch realised he was dashing forward to grab Jacob's hand, "Jake, wait!" his voice desperate, this surprised even Enoch as he was practically begging and this was not in his nature at all.

"What? What's wrong Enoch?" Jacob was quick to turn around and come back into full sight still holding onto Enoch's hand as he lightly ran his thumb in circles over Enoch's hand to reassure him. Enoch noticed this but choose not to pull away, to leave his hand where Jacob could hold it, finding a slight comfort from the contact.

"Do you- What I mean to ask is before you come back, if you want to that is. Think about it, really think Jake." his voice was quiet as he continued to speak, "I know that you think this place is amazing but believe it or not bad things can happen here." Enoch lowered his head to gaze at his and Jacob's hands, _'_ _I don't want you to get hurt becau-'_ Enoch's thought was cut short as Enoch felt warm fingers below his chin, raising it until his tired hollowed eyes met with Jacob's vibrant and calming ones.

Jacob's voice was soft as he spoke with a reassuring smile, "Just because bad things happen, doesn't mean we can't find the light, sometimes we have to embrace the dark before we find our light."

"Things in the dark are unpredictable and have a tendency to bite Jake." Enoch sounded troubled as he spoke until he felt Jacob move his hand from his chin to cup his cheek.

"I don't know why you seem so worried." Jacob said slightly concerned as he tried to search Enoch's dark hollowed eyes for any sign of an answer, "It's like you said right, as long as I have my necromancer I've got nothing to worry about." Jacob smiled again doing his best to lighten the mood, noticing how Enoch had leaned into his touch.

"Jake please, promise me." Enoch felt weak begging but he had no other choice, squeezing Jacob's hand slightly as he asked.

Enoch was surprised as he watched Jacob's hand move again to run his fingers through Enoch's thick locks, causing his heart to quicken as Jacob leant forward to press his soft lips against Enoch's forehead as Jacob said "I promise." His voice was sincerer.

Enoch felt a warm sensation flow through his body at this small gesture, taking note of how this sensation was different to the usual energetic surge, _'Oh great, another feeling to add to the bloody list.'_ He thought to himself as he felt Jacob's hand ran down his neck to rest on his shoulder and squeeze it lightly before he turned, letting go of Enoch's hand and walked into the cave with a small wave.

Enoch was left standing there briefly, staring dumbfounded at the dark void until he noticed the thin layer of fog start to encircle his feet, mentally cursing himself that he didn't notice it sooner, causing him to hastily yet carefully make his way back across the moor and forest path led only by the moons glow until he found himself staring at the front of the grand house taking note all the lights where now off, as everyone must now be in bed he mumbled to himself, "I think it's time for a heart to heart O'Connor."


End file.
